Revan
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: Knights of the Galactic Republic, The Sith Empire Hero and villain, Jedi and Sith- all of these titles fit the Revanchist. The early life of the rebellious Revan is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that their power blooms during The Restoration Period under Jedi Master Kreia, whose controversial tutelage significantly impacts Revan's thinking. Revan eventually passes from Padawan to Jedi Knight, but seeks out other Masters to round out their education, including the Twi'lek Zhar Lestin, under whom Revan apprentices alongside another Jedi: their future Sith cohort Malak. Had Revan been born a generation earlier, they might have been touted as the Jedi standard, but in light of the war started by Exar Kun, Revan's boldness in righting wrongs meets with suspicion from a progressively conservative Jedi Council. These distinct Jedi ideologies collide when The Mandalorians invade the Republic. Revan advocates revanchism- the retaking of territories lost to the invaders- but the Council staunchly opposes involvement. For Revan, sitting idly while the Republic took on the Mandalorian juggernaut is unthinkable. Consulting with Master Kreia, Revan makes up their mind to openly defy the Council. As Jedi- such as their loyal friend Malak- flock to Revan's flag, the Council warns that their aggressions could transform them into the very conquerors they fought. The moral lines are already blurring as Revan adopts Mandalorian Crusader rhetoric, calling their own cause a "Jedi Crusade." The Force seems with Revan, however, as their Jedi beat the enemy back. Soon, the Republic military cedes control to Revan, without regret. After three long years, Revan vanquishes The Mandalorians' chieftain in single combat and shatters their navy. The Republic rejoices. Instead of joining the revelry, however, Revan and Malak vanish into unknown space, where Mandalorians supposedly linger. In truth, they had gone in search of Sith dogma and the Rakatan Star Forge superweapon. One year later, they return. As the Council warned, the revanchist has become a conqueror. Darth Revan and Darth Malak now head a Sith Empire bent on conquest, and The Jedi meet their wayward student head on. The Jedi Civil War initially favors Revan, who wisely tries keeping the infrastructures of The Jedi and Republic intact, but their luck runs out. Betrayed by a power-hungry Malak, Revan is captured by Bastila Shan's Jedi strike team. Their memories are then temporarily erased with The Force, and Revan is sent out as a Jedi sleeper to locate The Star Forge shipyard. Alongside Bastila Shan, Revan does just that, forming an intimate bond with their captor and saving her from The Dark Side. In a bitter reunion, Revan also confronts Malak aboard The Star Forge and does away with their long-time friend and former apprentice. Yet, after the war, other memories haunt Revan. They strike out for the Rim alone, searching for what they believe is the true Sith menace. Revan Statistics (CL 20) Medium Human Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Sith Apprentice 3/Sith Lord 5 Destiny Points: 4; Force Points: 8, Strong in the Force; Dark Side Score: 16 Initiative: '+18; '''Senses: 'Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Perception: +19 '''Languages: Aqualish, Basic, Binary, Durese, Gamorrean, Huttese, Ithorese, Mando'a, Rakata, Rodese, Ryl, Selkath, Shyriiwook (Understand only), Sith, 2 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 36 (Flat-Footed: 33), Fortitude Defense: 37, Will Defense: 37; Block, Deflect Hit Points: 165, Damage Threshold: 37 Immune: '''Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +23 (1d6+13) Melee: Lightsaber +25 (2d8+13) Melee: Lightsaber +22 (2d8+13) and Lightsaber +22 (2d8+13) with Double Attack Melee: Lightsaber +17 (2d8+13) and Lightsaber +17 (2d8+13) and Lightsaber +17 (2d8+13) with Triple Attack Ranged: 'By Weapon +23 'Base Attack Bonus: +20, Grab: '''+23 '''Attack Options: Double Attack (Lightsabers), Triple Attack (Lightsabers) Special Actions: Adept Negotiator, Affliction, Dark Presence, Drain Force, Force Focus, Power of the Dark Side, Skilled Advisor, Temptation Force Power Suite (Use the Force +24): Battle Strike, Dark Rage, Farseeing, Force Grip, Force Lightning, Force Whirlwind, Mind Trick, Move Object, Slow, Wound Force Secrets: 'Devastating Power, Distant Power, Multitarget Power, Quicken Power 'Force Techniques: Force Power Mastery (Battle Strike), Improved Sense Force, Language Absorption Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 17, Dexterity 16, Constitution 14, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 18, Charisma 19 'Talents: Adept Negotiator, Affliction, Armored Defense, Block, Dark Presence, Deflect, Drain Force, Force Deception, Force Focus, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), Power of the Dark Side, Skilled Advisor Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Linguist (3), Martial Arts I, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Triple Attack (Lightsabers), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +18, Deception +24, Initiative +18, Knowledge (Tactics) +17, Perception +19, Pilot +18, Use the Force +24 (May substitute for Deception checks) Possessions: Darth Revan's Battle Armor (+7 Reflex, +2 Fortitude), Lightsaber (Self-Built) Category:Humans